


第六章 最尴尬的场面

by linshenyuluemma



Series: 白嫖耀耀要什么标题？ [6]
Category: all耀 - Fandom, 好茶组 - Fandom, 朝耀 - Fandom, 米耀 - Fandom, 红色组, 美食组, 金钱组 - Fandom, 露中 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-24 08:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15627123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linshenyuluemma/pseuds/linshenyuluemma
Summary: 本章清水剧情向后方大量冷战dover描写（非h）注意避雷





	第六章 最尴尬的场面

**Author's Note:**

> 本章清水剧情向  
> 后方大量冷战dover描写（非h）注意避雷

王耀被阿尔弗雷德一把抄起，公主抱打开卧室门的一瞬间，第一反应是从阿尔弗雷德的怀里跳下来，把大剌剌溜鸟的二肥推回卧室死死的关上门，无论一脸懵逼的hero发出什么样的哀嚎都没有心软，心狠手辣到只差把门焊死，身手之利落简直不像是一个昨晚被折腾到半夜的人。

天啊，幸好我是穿着睡袍出来的……

调戏起别人来得心应手，骚话说起来一套一套的王耀，也不得不承认，“事后打开卧室的门发现客厅里你亲爱的妹妹is watching you ”确实可以排到人生噩梦第一名。

这个排名后来被“男朋友们发现你是个腐男并且在yy他们的cp”成功超越。

 

“嗯……刚才那个是二肥嘛？我还挺喜欢他的。金发碧眼，果然是你喜欢的类型啊，不过他才出道没一年吧，哥你下手真快。”

我就知道大早上突击查房能看到R18镜头吧，虽然只有一秒，但还是激动！

表示什么没见过的王湾气定神闲的点评了一句之后，继续看手里的“文学读物”，倒是把心情还没平复王耀又吓了一跳——

这本子怎么看着有点眼熟？这封面绝壁是菊太太的最新冷战本啊！

王耀看了看自己的保险柜，没有发现被人动过的痕迹，松了一口气之后不动声色的在王湾对面坐下来。

 

“你怎么进来的？”

嗯，先发制人，转移话题，理直气壮，干得漂亮！

“我用了门口花盆里的钥匙。”

“我家门口花盆里从来没有放过钥匙！”

“我自己配了一把放在那里的。”

王耀被王湾丝毫没有强闯民宅暗中观察他人私生活的愧疚感的理直气壮震惊了。

王湾笑了笑，说到理直气壮的话，哥哥你输了呢，

“嘉龙也知道啊，田螺姑娘了解一下？不然你以为为什么每天你回来之后家里的冰箱都是满的、地板干净的像镜子一样、你还总是能找到饭吃？德国骨科虐恋情深啊……”

“停停停！打住打住！不存在的，我要是敢对亲弟弟下手，下场岂止是骨科那么简单？”

“那你是对嘉龙有那么一丁点儿意思了？天呐，禽【xi】兽【da】不【pu】如【ben】！”

“我不是！我没有！你不要乱说！”

吓得王耀连忙使出否认三连，一个尔康手试图阻止脑洞突破天际的王湾。

 

“来我这里干什么？而且你还是个学生啊，不用上学的吗？”

“除了大哥这里，我也没什么好去处了……”

王湾自动忽略了第二个问题，祥林嫂讲故事一样的语气开口。

王耀心里浮现出不祥的预感——

“难道说，你……”

“没错，我……”

“出柜了！”“出道了！”

 

“呃……你还有这兴趣？”

面面相觑之后还是王耀打破了尴尬，不过说出来的话心虚的很。

“就当是体验生活了嘛～我不管，王老板，您提携提携我呗～”

脸颊气鼓鼓像包子一样的王湾忽然靠近王耀，一双小手攀上王耀的手臂，故意夸张的笑得一脸谄媚。

得，这丫头感情是来走后门的。

王耀倒是没想到自己当初为了包养那几位投资的影视公司和经纪公司有一天还能派上这用场。

 

“说起来我最近买了个网络小说的版权……我觉得很适合你出道。”

“哥哥万岁！什么小说？”

“就最近特别火的那个——《找个男票真不容易》，你看过吧？”

“哦哦哦看过的看过的……不过如果我没记错的话那是个一受多攻耽美小说……”

笑容浅浅消失.jpg

“找人改一下嘛，直接把受改成女主，然后你去出演这个女一号，耽美改成女主后宫文刚好方便过审，到时候我们把那些影帝小鲜肉全都找去陪你演男主，怎么样？”

求生欲超强的王耀连忙补充道。

“妙啊哥哥，我喜欢。”

王湾转怒为喜，直到后来才意识到自己不知不觉的被自家哥哥坑了一把。

 

哎，本来想好好拍一下兄弟情的，这下只能让编剧大改一下，争取把女主的戏份改到比背景板还少，让那几个小攻内部解决算了……

皮这一下王老板很开心^_^

……（我是可爱的分割线）……

【知乎：如何评价最近霸屏的《找个男票真不容易》？】

【高赞回答】

据说这部是C家“十年磨一剑”的良心大作，毕竟C家出了名的人傻钱多（划掉）业内良心哈哈。

画质场景特效演技颜值都没得说，光看职员表就能让我吹爆。不过这剧情哈哈哈，请允许我痴女笑一分钟～

找个男票确实不容易，因为你身边那些被编剧安排来追你的男人，怎么看都是基佬啊！

【图片1】

第二集，女主被小混混包围，男三（露露～，让我舔舔）和男四（二肥）去解救。哇，看露露这凶残的眼神，看二肥这帅气的动作，他们怎么能那么帅啊啊啊我死了……

很正常（虽然说很想要点评是夫妻双打不过这样子点评不能过审的哈哈），关键是接下来的剧情发展。

这两个人在打了一架之后是这么说的——

露露：“说起来，我还没有赢过你呢。”

二肥：“hero也想要和你一分胜负呢。”

露露：“阿尔弗雷德！”

二肥：“伊万！”

然后他们两个打了半集，最后一起被热心路人（后来我才发现这是女主哈哈对不起我错了）送去了医院

还有人在乎女主吗？根本就没有啊哈哈

不过为什么他们都是真名出演哈哈为了方便吗？

这热血少年漫的剧情是闹哪样啊，编剧你出来我们聊聊人生，我要给你的盒饭里加一整个养鸡场哈哈哈

【图片2】

【图片3】

【图片4】

本来觉得冷战已经很gay里gay气了，但是看到后面我大dover的戏份，我燃了，果然这么多年老夫老妻不是盖的（等等我是不是说错话了哈哈撤回撤回），看到第六集真想去码万字的肉文

男一（弗朗西斯）人设是普通有钱人，男二（亚瑟）也是，和男一从小到大一直是竞争关系，什么都要争一争抢一抢（话说简直就是两个人本色出演吧这里）

第六集，家境清寒的女主为了生计去夜店做服务生，结果在包厢里遇到了和朋友一起来消遣的弗朗西斯。剧情需要肯定弗朗西斯一直护着她啊，这时候亚瑟推门进来了，他以为弗朗西斯欺负女主，就想要带女主走，前方台词特别带感——

亚瑟：“我们走。”

弗朗西斯：“想走就走？我还没玩够呢。”（啧啧）

亚瑟：“呵，那我陪你波诺弗瓦少爷玩怎么样？”（嗷嗷嗷我的狼血沸腾了）

然后这两个人就开始拼酒，一瓶接着一瓶，画面特别美好

【图片5】

【图片6】

摄影师你过来，我也要给你加养鸡场，这锁骨prprprpr，人不如酒啊

我眉眉现实中的设定沿用到了剧里，喝了一瓶眉眉就不省人事了，然后弗朗西斯走过来把人扶住，

弗朗西斯：“不能喝酒就不要逞强啊～”

亚瑟：“八嘎！”

弗朗西斯：“说别人是八嘎的人才是八嘎。”

这莫名的宠溺简直溢出屏幕了有木有？接下来就拉灯就ok了嘛，我们都懂的（太太们此处求本！）

#醉！酒¥调%教&浴*室&s！m……

抹抹鼻血，继续码字

前方多图预警

【图片7】

【图片8】

【图片9】

……

去关注了演女主的小姐姐的围脖，感觉小姐姐对于自己比背景板还少的戏份已经越来越佛系了，围脖上的内容已经都是小姐姐从前方片场发来的第一手素材了哈哈哈看来小姐姐很懂嘛

别开枪，这是我们的同志啊

这剧干脆改名叫《全世界都觉得我是女配怎么办》算了感觉还更贴切点……

呀，今天周五，男票又更新了，滚去看剧了

……（我是可爱的分割线）……

被关在卧室里一整天、没有蓝蓝路的十六小时想他想他想他、直到晚上王耀要睡觉了才被发现的二肥：卧室的隔音效果真好啊……这大概就是耀耀一整天都不把hero放出去的原因吧，肯定不是故意把hero关在房间里的吧！

被自家妹妹提刀问候过的王老板：哥哥现在就去给你买粉丝，买热搜，买水军好吧，千万别罢演，我还等着看……呃

还没滚进娱乐圈就滚出来的王湾：其实我觉得把女主换成你海星，对吧，皮皮耀？

————————

王耀：我觉得不行，因为不能过审

 


End file.
